1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to feature vector generation for a set of frames of sequential content, such as video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feature engineering is important to machine learning, yet it is time consuming and expensive to effectively evaluate and determine features for characterizing items for machine modeling. Identifying and extracting useful features for media items, such as videos, comprising a set of frames can be especially difficult, particularly when determining features that are not human-selected. This challenge of feature selection is magnified for sets of frames having temporal variations.